Halo
by TheDevilYouDon't
Summary: Luke/Leia one-shot songfic to the song Halo by Beyonce. INCEST! Don't like? Don't read. R & R. It's rather short. Sorry.


**This is a Luke/Leia fanfiction, and yes I know they are brother and sister. Hence the incest warning in the summary. This is set between A New Hope and The Empire Strikes Back. Enjoy.**

**(This is incest. No likey? Leave. Now.)**

**Disclaimer;**** This song belongs to Beyonce, and Star Wars and all characters belong to...someone else. All ideas and writings however are my own.**

**(This is my first Star Wars fanfiction, and it's bad [in my eyes]. Sorry if you think so too.)**

_Remember those walls I built_

_Well, baby they're tumbling down_

_And they didn't even put up a fight_

_They didn't even make up a sound_

_I found a way to let you in_

_But I never really had a doubt_

_Standing in the light of your halo_

_I got my angel now_

Leia Organa tugged Luke Skywalker's shirt, closing the space between their lips. Leaning up and into the kiss, she could feel Luke smiling into her lips. Pulling away curiously, she heard Luke laughing.

"What's so funny?" she asked him.

"Nothing, nothing. It's nothing." Luke said, running a hand over his face, his smile fading.

_It's like I've been awakened_

_Every rule I had you breakin'_

_It's the risk that I'm takin'_

_I ain't never gonna shut you out_

_Everywhere I'm looking now_

_I'm surrounded by your embrace_

_Baby I can see your halo_

_You know you're my saving grace_

Placing her hands on her hips, she glared at him, daring him not to tell her. Luke looked down at his shoes for a while, not meeting her stare. Several moments of her staring cause Luke to start to get fidgety, gripping his hands together and wiping them off on his pants. After several anxious looks at Leia, he laughed and looked at her, taking a deep breath.

"It's just . . . I feel like such an idiot whenever I compare myself to you." Luke ran a hand through his hair, staring deeply at the wall behind Leia's head.

"Why is that?" Leia asked, reaching out for his hand and trying to make him look at her.

_You're everything I need and more_

_It's written all over your face_

_Baby I can feel your halo_

_Pray it won't fade away_

_I can feel your halo halo halo_

_I can see your halo halo halo_

_I can feel your halo halo halo_

_I can see your halo halo halo_

"Well . . . you're . . . You're royalty! And then there's me; a nobody farm boy." Luke said looking deeply into her eyes. "And the thing is, you like me anyway. I just . . . I don't understand." He stopped, breathing lightly.

Leia furrowed her brow and wrapped her arm's around Luke's torso, leaning onto his chest. "Yep, I like you anyway. So don't think like that anymore. There's no point." she said.

"You're right." Luke agreed, wrapping his arms around her.

"Of course I am." Luke chuckled and rested his cheek on Leia's head.

_Hit me like a ray of sun_

_Burning through my darkest night_

_You're the only one that I want_

_Think I'm addicted to your light_

_I swore I'd never fall again_

_But this don't even feel like falling_

_Gravity can't forget_

_To pull me back to the ground again_

Leia lay in bed that night, thinking of Luke. She thought of all her had given and risked for her and the Rebellion. She smiled as her mind whirred with the many memories. She thought of when he had first come to rescue her, followed reluctantly by Han and Chewbacca.

As she thought of the many times he had saved her and every one else, becoming a hero very quickly. With her mind still on Luke Skywalker's smiling face, Leia slowly drifted off to sleep.

_Feels like I've been awakened_

_Every rule I had you breakin'_

_The risk that I'm takin'_

_I'm never gonna shut you out_

_Everywhere I'm looking now_

_I'm surrounded by your embrace_

_Baby I can see your halo_

_You know you're my saving grace_

Leia always felt a strong protection whenever she was in Luke's arms. She smiled when she was, often closing her eyes as she leaned into him. Each time, she could tell that Luke was enjoying himself as much as she was.

Each morning as she awoke, she would let her mind wonder about what he was doing at the moment. Every moment she was with him she always felt her happiest. Each shared moment with him was better than the last.

_You're everything I need and more_

_It's written all over your face_

_Baby I can feel your halo_

_Pray it won't fade away_

_I can feel your halo halo halo_

_I can see your halo halo halo_

_I can feel your halo halo halo_

_I can see your halo halo halo_

_Halo, halo_

It seemed to her that she was in a perpetual dream. Every time she thought of how Luke had said he wasn't good enough for her, she felt as though _she_ was the one that wasn't good enough for him. She had done hardly anything to help the rebellion compared to him.

However it also seemed as thoug Luke Skywalker was her own, personal savior. Her angel. Whatever happed to her, it always seemed like her was there to take care of her. She smiled every time she thought of this.

_Everywhere I'm looking now_

_I'm surrounded by your embrace_

_Baby I can see your halo_

_You know you're my saving grace_

_You're everything I need and more_

_It's written all over your face_

_Baby I can feel your halo_

_Pray it won't fade away_

"Leia?" Luke was speaking in a whisper. They were in his chambers, and his arms were wrapped around her as they often were. Leia could hear the anxious tone in his voice.

"Yes, Luke?" she spoke quietly as he had, resting her head in the crook of his neck.

"I need to tell you something." Luke said, running his hand through her hair.

"And what could that be?" she asked him, smiling into his shoulder.

"I think . . .Well, I think that I could be . . . in love with you." His words were quieter than they had been before and she could tell that he was waiting nervously for her to answer.

Many possible answers ran through her mind. Of all of them, she chose one. The one that she was feeling. "I think that it could be, that I'm already in love with you as well." she said. Luke smiled into her hair. "And, that I have been for a while."

The silence engulfed the room. Neither spoke for what seemed like hours on end, but it was peaceful, and exactly the right atmosphere for them to cherish their time together. It was in those moments that the two of them didn't need to say anything. Their silence was enough for them.

_I can feel your halo halo halo_

_I can see your halo halo halo_

_I can feel your halo halo halo_

_I can see your halo halo halo_

**That was short. I'm sorry.**


End file.
